


Make you mine

by Agayfish



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Basically porn in chapter 5, Bottom Buck, Buck is such a sub, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Diaz is bi fight me, Eddie has a lot of cousins, Family Feels, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Found Family, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, Kissing, Like, M/M, Marking, Meeting the Family, No Angst, Nothing too explicit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pancakes, Pet Names, SO MUCH FLUFF, Telling People, They love each other so much, Top Eddie, bobby is their dad, duh - Freeform, eddie has feelings, i guess, only a little tho, so is buck, some smut in chapter 3, supportive friends, we don’t like lena or whatever her name is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayfish/pseuds/Agayfish
Summary: “I’m in love with Buck”Hen couldn’t help but snort.“Just realizing that now pretty boy?”Takes place about a week after the events of 3x03





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Make you mine by PUBLIC. Nothing belongs to me.

“I’m in love with Buck”

Hen couldn’t help but snort.

“Just realizing that now pretty boy?”

“I tried to convince myself I just felt that way because he saved Chris, I really tried. I just love him. I think.” 

He sighed leaning forward and resting his forehead on the table they were sitting at.

“I feel like crying. I don’t know what to do. What if I fuck up again? I can’t put either of them through that.” 

Another sigh escaped his lips.

“Is this a sexuality thing or a buck thing? You know, I’m kind of an expert on this.” 

Eddie let out something between a sob and a laugh. 

“No, I came to terms with my bisexuality when I was like, 16 or something. It’s him. He’s just so....perfect?”

“Are you asking me? Honey. What’s the problem? I don’t see your issue here.”

“What if he doesn’t feel the same way?” He whispered, barely audible.

“Have you seen the way he looks at you? He adores you, and Chris for that matter. You’d make a great family you know”

“How could you possibly know that? I’ll just fuck everything up just as I’ve done with everyone else.” He felt nauseous. 

“But he isn’t like everyone else, is he? He’s not like anyone you’ve had before, I can see that. What’s the worst thing that can happen? It’s better to get it out than to never say anything and regret it forever.” Hen finished, ruffling his hair and giving him a pat on the back before leaving to sit at the couch with the others. 

He couldn’t help but to smile at the thought though. Them. As a family. It made his heart beat faster than any call they’ve ever been on. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Bobby sitting down next to him until he cleared his throat. 

Eddie jumped, letting out a nervous laugh when he saw Bobby.

“You okay kid? You seem kinda out of it, I get that the new girl isn’t Buck but it’s only temporary. You’ll have your main man back soon enough.” 

Bobby bumped his shoulder. A small smile lingered on his face before he answered. 

“Yeah, physical therapy has been going great. Uh. It’s not that though. Well it is about Buck but not that. I might be just a little in love with him? And I don’t know how to tell him that because he probably doesn’t feel the same way and then I’ll fuck up our relationship and his and Chris’ too and then he’ll hate me and we won’t be able to work together and I’ll lose another person I love and honestly? He means so much to me. I’ve never loved anyone like that, I trust him with my own life and Chris’ too. Oh god. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to dump that on you I’ve just been holding it in for a while and-“

“Eddie, breathe. God. Are you okay? It’s fine, I don’t mind. Okay. What’s the problem then? You’re scared he won’t feel the same way?” Eddie nodded, cheeks flushed pink. 

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you. When you got Chris back? He looked at you two like you hung the stars! I’ve never seen him like that, god he was so relived. Did you see him? He just passed out. Because Chris was okay. And that was all that mattered. I get that you’re scared. It’s natural, but I’m telling you that he feels that way too.” Bobby smiled at him, the way only a father could.

“I didn’t think of that. Thank you, it means a lot. I’m assuming you approve?”

“As long as it doesn’t get in the way of work more than necessary and you’re both happy I don’t mind.” 

Eddie let out a breath of relief, grinning to himself before standing up. He extended his hand to his captain. “Thank you. I think I’m gonna go now though, I have something I need to do.” 

Bobby grinned back at him and shook his hand, wishing him luck that he insisted Eddie didn’t need. 

On his way out he heard a couple wolf whistles and Hen calling out “Go get your boy!” He shook his head at their antics, grin still on his lips. 

He had a good feeling about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two as requested. Next one should be up some time tomorrow. As usual I don’t own anything.

Eddie unlocked the door and stepped inside as quietly he could. It was almost 9:30 and past Chris’ bedtime. Buck had stayed at their house today, Chris wasn’t feeling very well so he’d let him stay home. 

Chris insisted that he should call Buck so that’s what he did. Of course his angel of a best friend, hopefully more soon enough, accepted with enthusiasm. 

God he loved that man. 

He could only hope he felt the same way. Kicking off his sneakers and hanging his jacket on the coat rack on his left he tiptoed to the couch, noticing the TV was still playing Hercules, Chris’ favorite movie. 

Only to find it empty. He frowned and turned off the TV. Continuing, he checked Chris’ bedroom. Empty. Some might say that that’s where the panic sat it but Eddie remained calm. He checked his own bedroom next, pushing the half closed door open. 

The sight made his heart hurt. 

There they were. Both dressed in PJs, cuddled up in bed. Eddie couldn’t help but to take a picture and send it to the 118 group chat, captioned “they’re gonna be the death of me” before walking up to them. 

He wasn’t sure what his plan was but he couldn’t resist the temptation to brush his thumb over the birthmark over the blondes eyebrow. 

He’s too pretty for his own good, Eddie thought. Might have said it out loud too by the way Buck’s eyes opened slowly. 

Oh god. 

“I knew you thought I was pretty” Buck whispered, his voice rough with sleep. 

“Anyone in their right mind would think that though.” 

“You’re prettier.” 

Eddie snorted. His face hurt from smiling so hard. 

“I can go if you want to. Shouldn’t take up your bed.” Buck yawned. 

“What if I want you to stay?”

“Then I’ll stay.” 

He sounded so sure of himself then and there. If he just leaned down a bit, their lips would meet. He hadn’t stopped running his thumb over that perfect birthmark. 

“I’m gonna change, be right back.” 

With that said, Eddie hurried to the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

He didn’t bother locking it. 

He turned on the faucet of the sink, letting the water get cold while he stripped out of his jeans and socks. He pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants and washed his face. 

He was blushing hard and determined to not let Buck bully him for it. His heart was racing. He turned the water off and pulled off his T-shirt too. He took a deep breath before moving to open the door. He wrapped his hand around the handle but before he could push it down he was face to face with Buck. 

Only inches apart. 

Great. 

If his heart was racing before he didn’t know what to call this. He didn’t break eye contact as he hesitantly placed his hands around the taller mans neck. He licked his lips. 

“Ev?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?” Eddie asked breathlessly. 

“Please” 

And he did. It started out so slow. Buck’s lips so very soft against his own. Even though he didn’t want to, he slowly pulled away, resting his forehead against Buck’s. He couldn’t hold back the honest to god giggle he let out after that.

He locked eyes with him. 

Buck looked absolutely delighted. 

That bastard. 

He wasn’t sure who initiated it but suddenly they were kissing again. Not that Eddie minded. At all. This time it was just as perfect as the first one except a little faster. 

Eddie felt like they were made to do this, everything somehow so familiar yet so new. 

Buck pulled back after what felt like seconds but was probably a minute. They looked at each other, pressed close together. Both were panting, eyes glazed.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Buck whispered. 

Eddie pulled him closer, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Why didn’t you?”

“Scared you didn’t feel the same way I guess” Buck mumbled. 

Eddie sighed. This man was going to be the death of him. 

“Bed?” 

“Please, I had a weird day. Except this. This was nice. You are nice.” 

Buck raised an eyebrow at him, scratches on his face standing out in the bathroom lighting. He pulled away and grabbed Eddie’s hand, dragging him to bed with him. It was a little awkward at first, eventually settling for Buck between him and Chris and one arm slung over Eddie’s waist. 

His heartbeat was starting to slow down, Buck warm and solid next to him.

“I love you” The blonde mumbled and seconds after his breathing evening out. 

Eddie choked on air. What the fuck did he just say? 

There went his sleep. 

He could hear his own pulse in his ears. He was biting his lip trying not to laugh in pure delight and was definitely blushing when he whispered, so so quietly-

“I love you too Evan”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, comments mean everything to me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some porn at the end so if you don’t like that just stop reading when Chris leaves, nothing too graphic. Just your regular dick sucking.

Eddie woke up in an empty bed. 

He couldn’t help but feeling disappointed. He got up a little too fast, getting a bit dizzy but continuing into the kitchen nonetheless. 

His boys were making breakfast. 

His boys. 

Eddie couldn’t help the massive grin that overtook his face. When Buck spotted him he beamed right back. It was Sunday and Eddie didn’t have to go anywhere.

“Hi daddy! We’re making pancakes!”

“I can see that, did you have fun with Buck yesterday?” 

“Yeah. We built LEGOs and he showed me how to make a house! Wanna see?”

“Why don’t you bring it here?” Eddie gaped slightly at Buck. 

“How did you get him to actually make something? I’ve been trying to do that forever?” He whisper shouted at his boyfriend. 

Could he call him that? 

Eddie wasn’t sure.

“I guess I’m just that great.” 

He smiled in that cocky way that made him go weak in the knees. 

“I guess you are” 

He cornered him, wrapping his arms around his neck again. He liked doing that. Just as he was about to lean in and kiss him they heard the dreadful sound of LEGOs hitting the floor. 

Eddie pecked him on the lips and went to check if Chris needed any help. Buck was left slightly speechless in the kitchen. 

“You’re gonna burn your pancakes Evan!” He called as he left. 

“Shit!” 

“Language!” 

“Sorry!” 

Eddie’s loud laughter echoed clearly after him. Buck just shook his head and grinned at his boyfriends antics.

Could he call him that? 

Buck wasn’t sure. 

A few minutes later he had made enough pancakes to feed a small village so he turned the stove off and went to check on his boys. Eddie was sitting cross legged on the floor and Chris was on his bed. 

Frowning. 

That’s new. Eddie looked up at him, looking slightly panicked. “He broke it!” Christopher said. 

“Eddie honey why did you break his house? That’s rude.” 

Eddie felt like his heart skipped a beat at the pet name. He thought he recovered quickly though.

“I didn’t mean to! It was an accident! I said sorry. He won’t help fix it. Help?” 

He smiled and sat down next to him. They put it together relatively fast, Chris smiling at them when it looked the same as Buck remembered it.

“Breakfast now? I’m starving.” Chris got some pancakes first. The men did have something to talk about.

“So. Is this-“ he gestured between them “- a thing? I really want it to be because I really like you Eddie. You’re not like the others. I don’t know, you just fit?” 

Eddie let out a breathy laugh, this man was going to be the death of him.

“I’d love that. I love you. You said that yesterday before you fell asleep, almost gave me a heart attack.” 

“Oh” 

“Yeah” 

“Sooooo, boyfriends? Please say yes because I’ve been calling you that in my head the whole morning and I-“ 

Eddie kissed him before he could continue. This one was different. The tension, jealousy and pining all poured into one kiss. He could honestly do this all day. He let out a breathy moan when Buck moved down to his neck.

“Ev you gotta stop he’s right there. Oh god. Never mind.” 

Buck pulled away, moving up to his neck to place a final kiss on his lips. 

“That wasn’t an answer” 

The taller man whispered in Eddie’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

“Yes Evan, I’ll be your boyfriend” 

He beamed back at his boyfriend. “Do we tell him?” Buck nodded to the living room where Chris was sitting, eating his pancakes. “Do you want to tell him?” Eddie asked. “Yeah. He deserves to know. The others though? Maybe not.”

“Oh. They kinda already know. I told Hen and Bobby and they probably told everyone. Sorry.” 

“Were they okay with it?” Eddie smiled softly at how insecure he sounded. 

“Yeah. Even got Bobby’s blessing.” 

They got their pancakes and sat down in the living room with Chris.

“Hey buddy? We have something to tell you.” 

Chris looked up from his show. Eddie continued. 

“You know how Aunt Maddie and Chimney are a couple?” He nodded. 

“Well I love Buck the same way Maddie loves Chimney.” 

“So you’re a couple?” Eddie sighed, relieved he didn’t have to go in depth of what it meant to be a couple. 

“Yes. Are you okay with that?”

“Is Bucky gonna be here more?” Eddie motioned for Buck to answer. 

“I’d love that buddy.”

“So I get two dads?” Eddie’s eyes widened at that. What was he supposed to say? Everything was so new. He was about to change the subject but Buck beat him to it. 

“Sure” 

“Okay. Are you gonna eat your pancakes? Bucky makes them so good!”

Eddie was still pretty stunned so Buck brought the whole stack of pancakes to the coffee table. Chris thanked him and went back to watching his show. 

Buck nudged him. “You okay? I’m sorry if I overstepped, of course it’s your call.”

“I’m okay. I’m so okay. I’ve just never had anyone in my corner like that. Thank you.” 

“My pleasure. Literally. That kid is an angel.” 

Eddie looked up at him. Why did he have to be so perfect?

“Baby you’re an angel” 

The pet name slipped out before he could realize it but the look on his face was priceless. Cheeks pink and his pretty lips slightly parted, Eddie just wanted to kiss the expression off his dumb gorgeous face. 

However, his son was sitting right there and he didn’t want to traumatize him. 

So he held back. 

They spent most of the day doing nothing, just enjoying each other’s company and spending time with Chris. 

Eddie had forgotten something though. 

Karen and Hen had offered to take him to the zoo a couple of weeks ago. With his luck, Buck happened to be the one who opened the door. They took a very excited Chris with them, only teasing them a little. 

Buck was on him the second the door closed, pushing him against the nearest wall. Hard. Kissing him back equally as enthusiastically, this was heaven, Eddie thought. Buck quickly moved down his neck, almost immediately finding his favorite spot. 

Breathless moans left his lips here and there. He felt the taller mans erection against his own, grinding back and earning him a loud groan from Buck. He stopped sucking marks on his neck and leaned down to whisper “Bedroom?” 

Eddie laughed in that breathless way he always did when he was overwhelmed, lips meeting Buck’s again. His hands tugged at the edges of his T-shirt before settling at his lower back. 

Without breaking the kiss he lead them to the bedroom. They moved blindly, slowly.

Buck stopped when his legs met the foot of the bed. Before he could think about it he was laying on his back, Eddie on top of him, thigh pressing against his hard dick. He was panting when he leaned up to kiss Eddie again, desperate for more. Eddie took off his shirt and tugged at Buck’s, asking for permission. He lifted his arms and Eddie pulled his shirt off. Hand on his chest, Eddie pushed him down flat against the sheets again. 

Eddie was on top of him. 

Kissing him. 

Leaving pretty red marks on his neck. 

Was this heaven? 

He was brought out of his thoughts by Eddie who was unbuckling his belt. His hands felt so close to where he wanted them but still so far away. His hands stilled at the zipper. 

“Please” 

Soon enough Eddie’s mouth was wrapped around his cock, Buck was on the verge of coming and it had only been a couple minutes. His breath was erratic, heart beating fast but he’d never felt better. 

“Oh god Eddie you gotta stop or I’m gonna come” 

He pulled away and Buck was slightly embarrassed at the whine he let out.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“God no please don’t stop” 

Eddie flashed him a smile before continuing, much faster this time.

“Fuck I can’t-“ That was the only warning Eddie got before he came down his throat, hands in Eddie’s hair and moaning loudly. 

Coming down from his high, Eddie licked his lips and threw himself next to Buck. 

“You okay?” Eddie asked, looking very proud of himself.

“Am I okay? Dude you just turned my brain into mush. Yes. I’m very okay. You want me to return the favor? I don’t have a gag reflex you know”

“That sounds very tempting and we should definitely do that next time but I kind of uh-“ he nodded to his crotch “-already uh yeah. Sorry.”

Buck looked delighted at the fact Eddie came untouched while Eddie himself looked like he wanted to die.

“Why are you laughing at me! It’s your fault.” He pouted.

“I’m not laughing at you. I’m just very proud of myself for doing that to you.”Buck beamed.

Eddie groaned. He was never gonna hear the end of this. He stood up, picking up all the clothes scattered on the floor.

“I’m gonna shower, you’re welcome to join me and test out that lack of gag reflex if you’re up to it.” 

What did I ever do to deserve this man? Buck thought before hurrying after his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t really written much smut so sorry if it’s trash lol. As usual, thanks for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie was woken by his alarm clock. 5:30. Wonderful. He pressed snooze. 

Not only did he have to deal with the new girl, Lena who wouldn’t stop hitting on him no matter how many times he told her he wasn’t interested but Buck wouldn’t be back for another month either.

He sighed, tightening his grip on Buck, pulling him even closer. He was warm and soft and he didn’t want to leave. He didn’t have a choice though. 

He tried his best to sneak out without waking his boyfriend up but he stirred awake when Eddie knocked his phone over in the search of his glasses. 

Yes he wore glasses, he barely used them anymore though. 

They get in the way too much at work so he always uses contacts. 

But now that Buck was up he asked him to go check if Chris was awake. He got a kiss on the forehead before he did as he was asked. Eddie loved the domesticity of their situation and he tried not to think about how Buck fit into their routine like a puzzle piece. 

Now was not the time to get distracted. He got ready quickly, going to check on how Chris and Buck were doing. 

There they were. Sitting on the couch, dressed and ready.

“Why are you so slow daddy? Hurry you’re gonna be late!”

“Yeah daddy why are you so slow?” 

Eddie raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend who just realized what he said and was covering his face with his hands.

“Are you taking him? I can ask Carla if you don’t want to”

“I think you and me will do just fine by ourselves won’t we Chris?”

“Yeah!”

“Alright, have a good day!”

He gave them both a kiss on the forehead before grabbing his keys and phone and rushing out of the door, therefore not hearing Buck’s comment about the multiple hickeys on his neck. 

The second he came through the door he was met with wolf whistles and amused looks.

He narrowed his eyes at them questioningly. Why were they acting weird? That’s when it hit him. oh. OH. oh no. Damn it Buck. His hands flew to his neck and he scrambled to the nearest mirror he could find. He tried telling himself that it wasn’t that bad. 

The problem was that they were. 

Large purple bruises stood out from his complexion, the teeth marks on his collarbone didn’t help either. Hen and Chimney were laughing so hard that tears were flowing down their cheeks, Bobby looked mostly disappointed but he could still make out the pride in his eyes. 

Maybe they’ll just ignore it? Then the new girl walked in, Lena, if Eddie remembered correctly. “Hi Eddie! It’s- oh. I didn’t know you had a girlfriend.” Eddie just stared at her.

“I don’t”

“So you’re single?” She asked, a little too hopeful for Eddie’s liking.

“No”

“Well that doesn’t-“ 

Bobby interrupted her. 

“Listen up 118, this is our new recruit Lena Bosko! She’ll be stationed here until we get Buck back. Make her feel welcome.” 

Bobby seemed tired of her already. 

His phone then went off and he excused himself.

“How did it go? I’m assuming it went well judging by those but you never know.” 

“Yeah, I guess I have a boyfriend now? I’ve never had one of those before. All the guys I’ve slept with have been one night stands.” 

He let out a nervous laugh before continuing.

“It went great. He took Chris to school and- oh shit I forgot about the PTA tonight! No no no no I don’t have time for this! Damn it I knew I forgot something.” 

Hen grimaced back at him. 

Bobby came back into the room, still on the phone. He sat down and turned on speaker. Surprisingly, Buck was talking. Maybe he could go?

“Hey guys! I miss you already, physical therapy is going great and I’m expected to come back in about a month.” His boyfriend told them. This earned a couple ‘woops’ from their friends. 

Eddie already knew this though.

“Buck? I have a huge favor to ask and you can definitely say no.” Eddie asked.

“Is this about the PTA? Yeah Chris already told me that, at 7:30 right?”

“Uh yeah”

“I got it” 

“You don’t have to”

“I know. I want to”

“Thank you so much, I owe you!”

“No you don’t” 

And with that Buck hung up. Eddie would be lying if he said he wasn’t shocked. Chimney interrupted.

“Did you just get Buck to willingly go to a PTA meeting? What the hell did you bribe him with?”

“No he offered didn’t you hear? The sex must me great if he just did that on the spot” Hen looked at him expectantly. 

Eddie groaned, his friends were idiots.

“Oh god stop talking! This has nothing to do with sex. He just loves Chris. That’s all.”

“But the sex is good?” Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“Yes. It’s very good. Happy?”

“Yeah”

“You’re gay?!” Everyone turned to Lena. 

“No?”

“You’re sleeping with a man?”

“Not that it’s any of your business but yes.” 

“And he works here?”

“Oh my god didn’t you hear anything Bobby said? Yes. He got hurt pretty badly though and is currently going through physical therapy.”

He couldn’t help it. That girl was annoying. Who did she think she was? Before he could say something bad, they got a call.

A man had gotten his hand stuck in a toaster. 

It went great, the hand came out in one piece with only minor burns. They didn’t hear another comment from Lena. At 7 Eddie texted Buck to remind him, turns out they were already on their way. 

Buck parked the car and helped Chris out before they walked in. He’d been here before, both dropping him off and picking him up. 

“Hi Linda, I’m here for the PTA?” He told the receptionist. 

She greeted him and told him where they were gonna sit. After that she handed him a name tag labeled ‘Diaz’. 

He didn’t correct her. 

She told him it’s just so the teachers and parents can see who goes with who. He smiled and stuck it to his shirt. They had a seat next to one of the moms he recognized. Chris played a lot with her son and once Buck even brought him and Chris home. 

They made small talk for a while and before they knew it they were moving, following the principal. He took them through the hallways, into their classroom and there they met his teacher, Haley. Buck had met her before.

Most parents had. 

She showed them what they were doing and some of their drawings. One hit Buck hard. It was a drawing of them. Eddie was labeled ‘daddy’ and Chris was in the middle but then there was Buck. He stood there, on Chris’ right. Labeled ‘dad bucky’ in red crayon. 

God, he smiled like an idiot the whole night. 

It wasn’t that long, two hours tops but just when they were about to finish Haley pulled him aside. Not letting Chris out of his sight, he went with her.

“He talks about you so much, do you know that? It’s all ‘Bucky did this and Buck did that’ he also told me he has two dads now.” 

She paused. Buck blushed.

“Of course that’s none of my business but I just wanted to say thank you. He’s happier now.”

“Nothing to thank me for, its my pleasure. They’re great. Both of them. I’m happier too.”

With that she smiled and patted his shoulder, walking over to where the principal was standing. He finished and they left. It was getting late and as expected, Chris fell asleep in the car.

He carried him inside and changed him into PJs. He tucked him in and kissed his forehead. God he loved that kid. He then texted a picture of his name tag to the group chat, captioning it ‘I don’t object’ and a separate one to Eddie reassuring him that everything went well and he’s doing good. 

He then went to the bathroom, showering and brushing his teeth before changing and getting in bed. He thought about calling Eddie for a second but decided to watch some Netflix instead. He found a remake of an Alien show he used to watch when he was younger. He thought the new one was better. After an episode or two he turned it off and tried to go to sleep.

I didn’t go very well. 

Maybe it was the lack of Eddie? 

He grabbed his pillow and pulled it to his chest, inhaling the scent that was so Eddie. Sandalwood. He sighed happily, falling asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely want to write another chapter but I’m not sure what it would be about. You should expect at least one more in the next couple of days but for now this is it. Suggestions are very welcome. Thank you for sticking around!!


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was going great. Eddie had never been happier. It was a Saturday and he just had a couple hours left on his shift. He’s was sitting on the couch with the others.

That’s when Buck called, it wasn’t exactly unusual but not a regular thing he did either. 

“Hi! I think your brothers are here? There are two of them. Do I let them in?” 

Shit. His 30th birthday was days away and his Abuela has invited them to his ‘birthday party’. He didn’t want one.

“Uh. Yeah. They’re probably cousins. Ask them for the password though. Only guys then? Maybe she didn’t invite the others.” 

“Or maybe she did. Three women. Oh god what am I gonna do?! I’ve never met the family before?! There are so many of them! Okay I’m gonna go. Wish me luck. Love you.” 

“You’ll be fine, love you too.”  
With that he ended the call. He ran his fingers through his hair. Dios mía. Why hadn’t she told him? 

Buck jumped when the doorbell rang. His heart was NOT racing. He could do this. He took a deep breath and opened the door. They frowned at him.

“Is this not where Eddie Diaz lives?” 

“Password?”

“Uh sandcastle, who are you?”

“Oh sorry, I’m Buck. I work well worked with Eddie.” He corrected himself, making a face before continuing. “Come in. I’m assuming you’re here for the party? There are a lot of you. Wow. Uh sorry you’re just all really pretty.” The words escaped his lips before he could stop himself, earning a couple laughs. He groaned. 

Why did he have to be so awkward now? 

He flashed them a smile before gasping slightly, running back to the kitchen. He forgot about dinner. They followed, looking amused. One guy stood out though. No smiles from him. That didn’t calm his nerves. 

“Kids! Dinner!”

“Kids? As in multiple?”

“I’m baby sitting. Their parents wanted some time for themselves and I’m here doing nothing so I offered.”

“You said worked. What happened?”

“My leg got caught under a fire truck and then I had some blood clots. I’ll be back in like three weeks though so it’s fine. Miss work though. Apparently they got this new girl who thinks she’s better than everyone. Eddie has been complaining about her a lot. Anyway, can I get your names?”

Then the kids walked in. Chris, May, Harry and Denny.

“Is everything okay here?” May asked cautiously.

“Yeah, they’re Eddie’s family.”

“You’re freaking out aren’t you?”

“I am not. This is just my first time meeting the family.” 

“Sure”

“Hey buddy? Do you remember any of them?” He turned to Chris. 

“No?”

“That’s okay, names?”

They introduced themselves. Buck did his best to remember them but they all just looked like slightly different Eddie’s. 

Marcella, Claudio, Sofia, Antonia and Marco. 

“I’d offer you dinner but I didn’t make nearly enough. I could order some pizza if you’re hungry?”

“So you cook too? Can you be more perfect? I think I’ll bring you home myself.”

“Oh my god could you stop harassing him? There are children present” 

Buck snorted. Had they honestly not gotten it?

“I’m fucking Eddie, sorry.” 

That cocky smile of his lighting up his face. He looked around to make sure the kids didn’t hear it. They were already at the table, eating their dinner.

“Oh. Good for you I guess.” 

Buck looked over at the man who still hadn’t smiled. Surprise, he still looked as grumpy. Sofia noticed his mildly terrified expression. 

“Don’t mind Claudio, he’s always like that.” Claudio glared at her. Buck frowned but nodded in response.

“So when does Eddie come home?”

“He should be here in-“ he was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. “May could you get that please? Thank you! Uh he should be home in an hour or two.” 

May returned seconds later, followed by Abuela. She was on them in an instant, pinching their cheeks and repeating terms of affection in Spanish. She then gave Chris a hug and a kiss before going up to Buck.

“Are they bothering you?”

“Not at all. It’s nice with some company.” 

She gave him an unimpressed look. Maybe she was right. She didn’t have to know that though. The rest of the time they spent making small talk. Turns out they’re his cousins. 

5/16. 

16 cousins. 

His family didn’t even have 16 people in it. The biological one at least. 

Eddie walked through the door an hour after that. 

They spent some time catching up before he made some excuse about being tired and made them leave. Soon enough Hen came by and took all the kids to their house, winking at the men before closing the door behind herself. 

Both of them were laying flat on their backs, staring up at the ceiling when Eddie broke the silence. 

“Are you okay? They can be a lot sometimes.” He moved to lay on his side, facing his boyfriend.

“I’m okay. A warning next time would be nice though.”

“To be fair, I didn’t know they were coming today. I’m sorry though. How was your day?” 

Buck flipped over, laying on his stomach and moving to rest his head on Eddie’s chest before answering.

“Normal. Domestic. I honestly love it. I just feel so welcome? I don’t know how to explain it.”

Eddie ran his fingers through his hair. “You are welcome. Always.” 

Buck felt Eddie’s heart beat faster under him. He shifted so they were at the same level. Eddie looked at him in a way that made him feel strangely self conscious. 

“What?”

“You’re gorgeous Evan.” 

He let out a happy sigh, cheeks heating up. Then Eddie was kissing him, rough and hard, hands still in his hair. Eddie felt buck melt against him as he slipped his tongue in his mouth. He pulled away, moving down the blondes neck. 

Buck was panting, rock hard already. Eddie was on top again. Just the way it was the last time. 

Buck didn’t mind one bit. 

He gasped when he felt Eddie run his teeth down his collar bone, just like he did to him a couple of days ago. He made quick work of their clothes, stopping every now and then to ask for consent. Even now, all he did was make sure Buck was okay. 

He grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside table on his left, resting all his weight on the man under him when leaning over to the other side. Buck let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Eddie pressed a finger against his entrance. 

“You good?”

“I’m so good” 

Eddie laughed before pushing in. Sure, Buck had done stuff like this by himself but this was different. This was Eddie. 

“Relax Ev” and he did. It took a minute for him to get used to it but soon there was another finger in him. And then Eddie hit something. He would have been embarrassed by the moan he let out but now the only thing he could think of was Eddie inside him.

“Oh my god Eddie come on. Faster.” So he sped up. 

Buck didn’t even have a chance to stop his orgasm, it hit him hard. He came with a whine, squeezing around Eddie’s fingers, when did they become three? Eddie didn’t stop though. He flipped him over, lining up his cock with Buck’s hole, taking him from behind. He looked so pretty like this, flustered and out of breath. 

He asked him if he could continue, earning him a breathless ‘yes’ from his boyfriend. Pleased with that answer he pushed in. 

Slowly, way too slow for Buck’s liking. 

He groaned at the feeling, he’d never felt this full. His dick was standing straight up again, Buck was somewhat surprised at that. That’s when Eddie bottomed out. 

“Fuck, so tight. So hard for my cock already? Hm? You like getting fucked?”

“Oh god please move” 

Eddie started slow, Buck’s breath catching in his throat every time he hit his prostate. This was heaven. In minutes, Eddie was slamming into him, hard and deep. He felt Eddie’s thrusts become erratic, signaling he was close. All he could do was rock back, meeting his thrusts. 

He felt the familiar heat in his stomach, a loud moan escaping his lips every time Eddie bottomed out.

“I’m gonna come” It came out like a whine, on the verge of another orgasm. 

“Come for me” And he did. Eddie’s name the only word he could think of as he clenched around his cock. He felt Eddie fill him up seconds after that. Bottoming out and staying there, Evan’s name on his lips. 

The only sound being their pants as they came down. Eddie pulled out after a couple of seconds, pulling the condom off and throwing it in the trash can in the corner of the room. Buck was on his stomach, breathing slowing slightly. Eddie threw himself on the bed, laying on his back on Buck’s left.

He looked over at his boyfriend, he couldn’t help but to laugh. He reached over to brush away a curl of hair that was falling in his eyes. He looked back at him.

“Holy fuck” 

Eddie snorted.

“You okay?”

“Eddie. You literally just fucked me senseless. I’m the most okay I’ve ever been.” 

He did have a point. That’s when Buck felt the cum stain on his stomach. He grimaced. 

“Shower?”

Eddie raised an eyebrow at him.

“Two not enough?”

“I’m literally lying in my own cum, I feel itchy. Two is definitely enough.” 

Eddie stood up, offering his hand to help him up. He stripped the sheets off the bed and threw them in the hamper. They rinsed off quickly, both pretty tired. Buck made the bed while Eddie texted Hen to see if Chris was down. He was. Hen asked if they enjoyed themselves. He sent her a picture of the sheets in the laundry hamper, making sure you couldn’t actually see anything on them. She replied with a winking emoji. He said thank you and goodnight before plugging his phone into the charger and laying down. 

Buck draped an arm around his waist, almost asleep. 

“I love you Eddie”

“I love you too Evan” 

There was no panic this time. 

Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it! Thank you for reading. I’m a little shocked at all this support this has gotten, I wasn’t expecting much since this isn’t the most well known show but this turned out to be my most successful work. My first one over 1000 words. My first one with multiple chapters. Again, thank you all so much and I hope you enjoyed it. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one go. I don’t know if I like it or not but if you do please leave a comment! I’m planning on writing a second part, suggestions are very welcome! Thank you for reading.


End file.
